cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | CSN Motto: Construct Additional Pylons '' '' |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Information |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Team Color || Maroon |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Founded || October 28th, 2006 |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Founder || GinoTheRoman |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | IRC Channel || #CSN on Coldfront |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" | Maroon Team Senator || Goose of Turkeybowl |- | align=center colspan=3 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | Government |- | style="background:maroon;color:white" width="20%" | ' ' | *'Head of State': Goose *Grand Patriarch: Allied Threat *Ministry of Defense **Minister: CaptainImpavid *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Minister: SpacingOutMan *Ministry of the Interior **Minister: GinoTheRoman ***Department of Finance ****Director: Lord Brendan ***Department of Recruitment ****Director: Raptor Jesus ***Department of Education ****Director: Fronz |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | International Relations ''' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | '''Blocs || * The SuperFriends (MADP) * Chestnut Accords (MDP) * S.P.A.M. (ODAP) * Maroon Economic Pact (ODP) |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Mutual Defense/Optional Aggression Pact (MDoAP) || * - TTK * - GOD * - RoK * - Fark * - The Immortals * - RIA |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) || * - Monos Archein * - Silence |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | Protectorate || * - Through Yggdrasil's Roots - http://z10.invisionfree.com/CommSN/index.php?showtopic=12251 * - The Angelic Sanctuary -http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=60022&view=findpost&p=1597010 * - The Republic |- |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Maroon;color:white" | 'Links ' |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | 'Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations ' || * CSN Forums * Member Sign-up * Diplomat Sign-up |- | align="center" style="background:maroon;color:white" | 'Cyber Nations ' || * Cyber Nations * Cyber Nations Forums |- |} Constitution Constitution of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations History The Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations was founded by GinoTheRoman on the 28th of October in the year of 2006. It was officially announced 3 days later on November 1st, 2006. The initial Commonwealth consisted of a group of StarCraft players, mainly those in the Soviet Clan, such as Gino, Arouet, The Black Watch, Anarchy, and Verdale. The CSN began with an open recruitment policy, growing steadily as a small alliance with less than 100 members. Maroon-ICP War Some time later the Commonwealth took up the Balkan Accords with the other Maroon Team Alliances. This inevitably led to the infamous Maroon War between the Maroon Alliances and the invading International Communist Party. The CSN was on the victorious side and several members reaped the benefits of a successful war. However, after the war the Maroon Defense Coalition and Nordreich initiated the United Global Order (now merged into Nordreich) and Frontline Formation Coalitions' moves to Maroon without the approval of the Balkan Accords. The Silent_Spitfire Incident As time passed, things settled down. However, one of the members that reaped the benefits of war was itching for another fight. This member was the infamous Silent_Spitfire of the well-known Silent Clan. The Silent Clan also originated from Star Craft, and there they were enemies of the Soviets. However, differences were set aside in CyberNations and Spitfire had been allowed into the Commonwealth. A fatal mistake, as Silent constantly cursed Gino and disrupted the peace with constant flame wars. While he was quiet during the war, this conflict flared up again once it was over. This would lead to a severe amount of damage to the Commonwealth. The Premier was the chosen Senator for the Maroon Team Senate at this time in December. However, without consent Spitfire began to message unaligned nations to vote for him. This combined with his numerous amount of multis, Spitfire managed to get a Senate Seat. However, this resulted in ejecting ThePremier from his own. Before Spitfire could be brought to justice, he fled to the Maroon Defense Coalition. Shortly thereafter he fled to the ONOS, where his application to join was spotted by CSN Diplomats and reported to ONOS Officials. After being rejected, Spitfire became a Rogue and hid in Peace Mode. He then went on to report ThePremier for multi-ing, who promptly had his nation deleted. He proceeded to sanction the top 15 members of the Commonwealth along with others he held a grudge. He also sanctioned the top 3 nations of The Templar Knights and others who dared oppose him or criticize him. He also used sanctions as threats to validating members of CSN, so that they would not join and he might prevent the Commonwealth from growing. Eventually he reached the Sanction Limit of 30. During this time the Commonwealth gathered their evidence of Spitfire's multis, and then they reported him. During this time admin removed Spitfire from Peace Mode and his Senate Seat, causing much controversy whether the admin had the right to interfere in CN Politics of not. However, this argument ended later when Spitfire's Nation was found guilty of multi-ing, thus his Senate Seat ill-gained and had his nation deleted. He is now rumored to be among his Silent Brethren in the OASIS Alliance. Era of Peace After this incident, the Commonwealth recovered and led a peaceful existence. The CSN proceeded to become on of the three initial founders of GUARD with their old brothers the ONOS and new friends at the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. GUARD continued as a steady bloc, with several new signatories, The Templar Knights, Tri-Color Federation, United Sovereign Nations, ASC, and Sparta. However, due to unfortunate coincidences, ONOS has left GUARD and the Tri-Color Federation disbanded. To this date the Commonwealth has held two growth spurts, one from 75 members to 150 and another previous growth spurt from 175 members to 325. In between these two periods of extensive growth, the Commonwealth has grown steadily and has remained neutral in previous conflicts such as Great War II. ThePremier has rebuilt his nation, and the CSN is holding a Senate Seat in Maroon. Rough Road The Era of Peace and Growth lasted for a considerably long time in CSN, ranging from after the Spitfire incident in December all the way to May. However, thats when the going got tough. Upon ONOS leaving GUARD, the peaceful times were no more. Although not in a war of any sort, turmoil ranged about as several members left to form their own alliance. For the most part, these members were active but were not officials, and they left on Good Terms. However, one particular group, did not. This was The Shogun. Mykillmyers had served as a Senator for one term, but had lost his seat to Juggernaut in the June Elections. Dissatisfied for unstated reasons, presumably he being the strongest nation in CSN yet not having more power, he went to found The Shogun. Under normal circumstances, this would have been just another splinter alliance. However, others left with mykillmyers. Among them were GhostArmy, GOWFANATIC, and Meaney. At first it was believed they were leaving on their own accord to help mykill, but then it was discovered the Mykill was actively recruiting from CSN. And had been doing so before even leaving CSN, trying to recruit as many members as possible to his new alliance. His defense that he was only trying to bring friends failed when PewterPirate55 stepped forward, a new arrival previously from ONOS who hardly knew mykill, showed screenshots that mykill had attempted to recruit him as well. It was soon discovered that Pewter was not the only one. Others that he attempted to recruit were Jakeinto and grandxanth. Before the CSN could touch them, all of the Shogun entered Peace Mode. Protesting innocence despite overwhelming evidence, they soon turned to trolling. Mykill and GhostArmy mainly, while meaney was left trying to work out a diplomatic solution and GOWFANATIC returned to CSN. The situation is nearly resolved, but the drama is almost equivalent to that of the Spitfire Incident months before. GATO - One Vision War In the early morning of April 26th 2008, the Commonwealth canceled it's Mutual Defense Pact with GATO, stating that it would honor the 72-hour cancellation clause. Within the next 24 hours, One Vision (then made up of NPO, IRON, NpO and GGA) declared war on GATO, citing a breach in year-old surrender terms that had occurred several months prior. True to it's word, CSN declared war on all nations attacking GATO. The Commonwealth did not target the New Polar Order due to their Friendship Pact with them, which was later canceled by the NpO. After the initial declaration CSN was declared upon by a multitude of One Vision's treaty partners, notably TORN, MCXA, R&R, Legion, STA, TAB, ODN, Pyramid and CON. Several alliances canceled their treaties with CSN: MHA canceled a NAP, FOK canceled a ToA, NpO canceled a FP and GDA canceled a PIAT. LEN temporarily suspended its tech deals with CSN to remain neutral. Despite not being asked to do so, CSN's loyal friends in the United Sovereign Nations declared war on STA in defence of the Commonwealth. The war gradually wound down with IAA disbanding, CSN surrendering and USN receiving white peace. GATO was not so lucky and was forced to continue fighting for nearly three months before One Vision finally accepted their surrender. For more information, see GATO-1V War. Category:Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Alliances Category:Maroon team alliances Category:GUARD